1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake mechanism, and more particularly to a brake mechanism for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical brake mechanism for a bicycle is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 and .comprises a pair of brake arms 90 having the lower ends pivotally coupled to the fork member 91 of the bicycle and having the upper ends coupled to a cable 95 which may actuate the brake mechanism. A pair of rods 93 are secured to the side portions of the brake arms 90 by bolts 92 and include the brake shoes 94 secured thereto for braking the wheels of the bicycles. However, the rods 93 and the brake shoes 94 are secured to the side portion of the brake arms 90, best shown in FIG. 6, such that the brake shoes 94 may rotate relative to the brake arms 90 when the brake shoes 94 are forced toward the wheel for braking the wheels of the bicycles and such the brake shoes 94 may not effectively brake the bicycles. In addition, a great vibration will be generated by the brake shoes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional brake mechanisms for bicycles.